User blog:123AFI/Fanmade Vocaloid batch: RUBY
Featuring engloids! This is just for fun this would literally never be possible. Blazing Passion Ruby Element: Fire Rarity: Omni Stats: Hp: 7362 Atk: 3769 Def: 2953 Rec: 2734 12 hitcount 4 bc’s per hit. Ls: Ruby’s Fiery Ballad: 80% boost to Attack 50% boost to HP, boost elemental weakness damage for all allies (125%), boost spark damage for all allies (100%) ,boost BB Atk for 2 turns after certain amount of sparks. (250% boost after 10 sparks) ES: Attitude: Increases own Spark damage (80%), add “Add fire element to all allies attack for 3 turns” to BB and SBB and boost all allies attack by 15%. BB: Fiery cry: Massive 16 combo Fire and Dark Attack on all enemies (570%) increases EWD damage for all allies for 3 turns(125%), boost’s spark damage for all allies for 3 turns (130%), boosts BB attack for all allies for 3 turns (450%) and adds chance at Attack and Defense down debuff to all allies attack for 3 turns. (10% chance for 20% debuff) SBB: Ruby Red End: 20 Combo massive Fire Attack on all enemies based on hp remaining (200% + 7% for everybody 1% Hp remaining, max 900%) 5 combo massive fire attack on single foe (800%) And 12 hit combo random attack on earth element enemies (700% total) boost all allies EWD damage (125%) For 3 turns, boosts all allies spark damage (130%) For 3 turns, boosts all allies BB damage (450%) For 3 turns and high Chance Tom massively lower enemy Atk and Def. (20% chance to decrease by 50%) 7BB: Echo: 28 combo massive fire attack on all enemies (2000%) additional 13 combo massive fire attack on all enemies (1800%) boost EWD damage for all allies (400%) for 3 turns, boost BB attack for all allies for 3 turns (600%), boosts spark damage for all allies for 3 turns (400%) massively fills BB gauge at start of turn for 3 turns (50BC’s) and massively boost OD gauge fill rate (boost by 50%) Form 3 Turns. SP: Stat boosting: 10 SP: 30% boost to HP and Atk Damage boosting: 10 SP: Boost own Spark damage by 50%. 10 SP: (Requires “Boost own Spark damage by 50%) Boost own spark damage by 80%. 20 SP: Boost own Crit damage by 100% Special: 20 SP: Adds “Boost Critical hit rate by 60% for all allies for 3 turns” to BB and SBB. 20 SP: Adds “Boost Critical hit damage by 75% for all allies for 3 turns” to BB and SBB. 10 SP: (Requires “Adds ‘Boost Critical hit damage by 75%’ to BB and SBB”) Adds “Boost Critical hit damage by 100% to all allies for 3 turns” to BB and SBB” 30 SP: Increases “Boost Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns for all allies From 130% to 180%. 30 SP: Increases “Boost BB damage for 3 turns for all allies” from 450% to 550% on BB and SBB. 30 SP: Increases “Boost EWD damage for all allies for 3 turns” from 125% to 175% on BB and SBB. 40 SP: Adds “Raise Atk parameter cap to 150,000” effect to leader skill. 25 SP: Raises own max Atk parameter to 180,000. 60 SP: UBB buffs last for 4 turns. I’ll do some more layers if you guys like it, I’ll do Oliver, Avanna, Dex, Daina anemone I’m not sure who for dark actually. Category:Blog posts